Victor
by MockingjayJack
Summary: I stare at Alana, waiting for her to slice my life away, with her muscled, strong arms. there are people around me, well, at least six or seven people, screaming for me to run, to escape. hmph. whats the use? I can't run with a broken leg. Alana races down the hall into the large room. I stare as she continuously sprints towards me, 20 meters, 15 meters, 10, 5...
1. prolouge

VICTOR

* * *

_**Hi! Jack here, and as you can already see, my SYOT was removed. But, however, I can write well still with the Tributes entered, and I want to give a BIG thankyou too all the people for their contribution.  
Here are the Tributes in Victor:**_

District 1 – Luxuries  
Male: Tiger Vine  
Female: Selena Baudilarp

District 2 – Masonry  
Male: Callias Latro - made by Little Pink Neko  
Female: Alana Slate

District 3 – Technology  
Male: Technik Bolt  
Female: Sparka Flame

District 4 – Fishing  
Male: Fynn Courtal  
Female: Kai Dylans

District 5 – Electricity  
Male: Isaac Spark  
Female: Electra Lightman

District 6 – Transport  
Male: Cody Lightyear - made by starglimmer14  
Female: Kira Byke

District 7 – Lumber  
Male: Lindel Barker  
Female: Beede kennedy-North

District 8 – Textiles  
Male: Connor Thread  
Female: Lacey Yarn

District 9 – Grain  
Male: Barric Zea  
Female: Cleo Spade

District 10 – Livestock  
Male: Tim Flank  
Female: Gael Mink

District 11 – Agriculture  
Male: Martin Willow  
Female: Flora Rose

District 12 – Mining  
Male: Greggory Stone  
Female: Brooke Undersee

**_I hope you enjoy my Fanfic! And please, constructive criticism is welcomed. All haters will be ignored, no matter what you say._**

* * *

It's funny, really. How one person can dream where they are the hero, the best, the one no one can beat, not even the worst Mutt, or the deadliest Carreer. Those incredibly powerful dreams, everyone loves. But the next moment, when a person wakes up, they think, _how can a small, insignificant person like me stop something so huge? _And they simply don't believe that they can. I never thought like that. I'd try, yes, like hell I'd try, to get things to work, no matter what possibilities. Heck, I think that's why I'm in this position now.

I'm always the person who doesn't stop believing.

I stare at Alana, waiting for her to slice my life away, with her muscled, strong arms. There are people around me, well, at least six or seven people, screaming for me to run, to escape. Hmph. Whats the use? I can't run with a broken leg. Alana races down the hall into the large room. I stare as she continuously sprints towards me, 20 meters, 15 meters, 10, 5... but then she slows, lowering her battle-axe, walking the last 4 meters she will ever take.

she stares at me, as though I'm some confusing puzzle, and says, 'Why aren't you cowering, or running? You are so close to your pathetic death, and you aren't scared!' We stare at each other in silence for what seems like ages. When I feel as though it has been long enough, I throw my head back laughing, and say, 'Because, Alana Slate, you are only a piece in the capitols games, and a part of all the of Panems nightmare!'

'What are you -' Alana could never finish her sentence. There was a dull scream, a blast from a cannon, and Alana fell to her knees. I stare at my hand, which was now covered in blood from when I stabbed Alana, and salute. That three-fingered salute. All the people's cheers turned to screams when the earth shook like an earthquake.

Then the Minotaur came.


	2. The Power of Peacekeepers

It was a great dream. I was floating at the top of a massive district, and people were running around, going in and out of buildings, talking, laughing, having a good time. _wish the same thing could happen all around Panem now-a-days_, I thought to myself. I saw my three dead brothers, Cody, Samuel and Frank, rise from the ground, joining me by my side, smiling, and laughing. A huge map of Panem rose up in front of me, with the capitol burning, and all the districts connected. it was amazing, as though I was seeing the future.

I almost wished I hadn't been waken up by the peacekeepers.

My first thought when I woke, was I _seriously_ need to find a way to harness dream power. I hadn't opened my eyes yet, but I could tell my only older brother left, Billie, was awake first. He opened the curtains and windows, letting in the songs of the mockingjays, along with the shouts of the peacekeepers. they were screaming, 'Get up! The quarter quell is about to be announced! We will have one peacekeeper in every house, So I would advise you all to watch!'

Oh God, not the hunger games. it had already claimed the life of three of my older brothers, and as it was, Billies name was already in for the tesserae too many times for my liking. I didn't want to lose him, too. and this year was a Quarter Quell, so my brother's death could be even more grisly.  
Billie starts to tickle me, and starts shouting, 'happy Hunger games, and may the odds be eva in your fava!' he was mocking our district escort,  
Hestia-diana Miner... menor... argh, Hestia-Diana silly-name. that's how she says it every single time. Oh well, what can I say? she comes from the high-end part of the capitol. she's just as stupid as the rest of them.  
'Come on, Isaac, we've gotta get up. if we don't watch... that is, I don't want you to get whipped by one of them. please, get up.' said Billie cautiously, with the fun slipping out of his voice.  
''k, ok! I'm getting up.' I say, with a small croak.  
'Could you wake up Missie? She'd be more comfortable if you woke her... You're her entire world...' sighed Billie. There was a long pause, and finally Billie stamps his foot in frustration. 'I know I'm going in this year. it's been every single damn brother in this family from oldest to youngest in a row, and I'm next -'  
'No!' I shout. 'Don't think like that, that's defiantly not happening! I can't lose you, I wouldn't be able to live with myself! imagine how Lucy would feel!' Lucy was Billies girlfriend, and she was the best thing that ever happened to him. She lit up a room when she entered. Even Missie wasn't afraid to talk to her when she first came. But now...  
'Isaac... That's just the rotten luck our family. I'm just as scared as you are. So! we need to get down stairs, and weren't you -' Billie said glumly as he pulled on his shirt  
'Oh! Missie, right... I'll go now! wait, after I get dressed!' I laugh  
'Sounds like a plan to me!' laughs Billie and we smile at each other for what seems like forever, for the first time in ages.

* * *

She looked so peaceful. It almost hurt to wake her up, but I knew I had to. Millie was only five years old, and she had the same hazel green eyes and smile as me. she was very small, so she looked even smaller curled up in her blanket.

It was so wrong. Why did the capitol hold these cruel hunger games? Why did even the youngest citizens have to watch it? Missie has been traumatized by them, and because of that, she only ever mutters a few words. And she only speaks when I'm around, I'm closest to her. Even closer than Mom.  
I shake her shoulder, then whisper, 'Missie, wake up... it's time for -'  
'Quarter Quell? Hunger Games?' she mumbles softly, almost too quiet to hear.  
'Yes... I'm sorry... Come on, time to get up...' I reply, still whispering in her ear  
'I don't want to! Games are scary! Frankie, Cody... umm... Sammy! they all left, and never went home! where are they, Isaac?' Missie sobbed. She didn't understand that people in the hunger games die. she was too young. That's why Missie was so scared of them. One of our brothers went, we saw the blood from their wounds, and watched their warm face turn a dull, icy pale and fall to the ground. Every time Missie expected them to jump back up, keep fighting, but they never did. she finally cracked when she was four, when we saw a particularly vicious Carreer tribute slice off Franks head, and turning the whole pond he was drinking from red. Thats what made her so quiet.  
'I promise you, if I ever find a way for our family to escape... I will take you away as soon as possible. We'll escape from the evil capitol. We'll be gone before they know it!' I say strongly, choking bake a huge wave of tears.  
'And leave Hestia-Diana Minerva in our dust?' says Missie cheekily  
'Yes, And leave Silly-name in our dust!'I laugh back. 'Come on, everyone is waiting down stairs. get dressed, and quickly come down. okay?'  
Missie paused for a moment, then mumbled, 'okay.'

I leave the room and walk down stairs. Billie and Dad were already eating breakfast on the couch in our small living room. They were shooting each other nervous looks, as though they were having a silent conversation:  
Dad: _Bill, calm down. Its's going to be alright, you can't automatically say that your going in. It's just as bad as volunteering._  
Billie: _I don't care. I just Can't live with myself, knowing that I would live, but they won't.  
_Dad: _Hey, it wasn't your fault that they died. they... oh, what the heck, they didn't put up a good enough fight._

_I could almost agree with you, Dad. _T_hey knew all those survival skills, all those techniques, and they still died, _I think to myself. Then I snap back at myself, thinking _it wasn't their fault. Blame the Carreers. District one, two and four. _Things get ever worse when I hear who my Mom was talking to. She was entertaining the Peacekeeper, who, unluckily, was Officer Thorne. Of course it was.

Officer Thorne was District fives head Peacekeeper. He was tall. And I mean REALLY tall. He towered over everyone in district five. Trust me, you do NOT want to be beaten or whipped by Thorne. He was extremely ripped, and those muscles weren't just for show. Once, he accidentally killed a man while whipping him, and that was for stealing a loaf of bread, and hunting outside the District boundaries. But anyway, he's ripped. but, he was one of the most flirtatious men I had ever seen. he always wore a peacekeeper uniform that was one size too small, just to show off. Oh yeah, his favourite person to show off to was my Mom. Yuck! But at worse, he never seemed to care or be interested in his job than when he was dealing with beautiful women.

* * *

About five minutes and four pieces of toast later, Officer Thorne marched into the room. He clearly didn't get what he wanted from my Mom, because he came in scowling (I've gotta admit, I was happy about that). Little Missie came into the room, rubbing her eyes, and when she saw Thorne she began whimpering (_that_, I wasn't happy about).  
'Missie, come here...' I say, and she runs to my arms and immediately starts to calm down. I sit on the floor, with Missie in my lap, than glare at Thorne. I try to make it a you-keep-away-from-my-Mom stare, and it worked, because he gave me a look that clearly said, Mind your own buisness.

Thorn looks around the room, then at my Dad, then my Mom (he was more interested when he was looking at her. It sent a shudder down my spine!), Then at all of the younger kids. after he seemed satisfied (or had enough at gaping at my Mom) he boomed, 'Right! Members of the Spark family, In fifteen minutes, you will be permitted to turn your television set on. The broadcast of the Quarter Quell announcement is important, so should you change channels at any time, you shall be whipped. When the anthem of Panem is played, you must Stand, and you are not permitted to talk until the anthem ceases to play, and you have all taken your seats. I shall be stationed beside your living room entrance. any troublemakers will be whipped. Understand?'  
'Wow, Thorne... Did you practice that speech?' I mumble softly. Well, Thorne clearly heard, and glared and grunted at me. I wish they didn't do those ridiculous speeches at the start of each Hunger Games televise. Apparently, they had been doing them every year since the 80th games, when loads of people weren't watching the games. The Capitol made a huge crack-down on those people, and put a stop to it instantly.

I was about to get up to get a drink, when Thorne Said, boringly, 'Spark family, turn on your television, and prepare your selves. the Quell announcement is about to begin. Happy Hunger Games, and may all the odds be ever in your favour.'


	3. Nothing like the normal

I rise as the seal of Panem appears on the glowing black screen. I hum to the tune softly, and hope, prey that Thorne didn't hear me. I wipe the tears from Missies face as we sit down. I hug her, and slowly rock back and forth, like we always do when she's upset. I can already hear and feel her breath slowing down... calming down... and that was enough to calm down me down too.  
'Well, that was brilliant! A lot better than the family I supervised last year!'  
'Thorne, please. we just want to get through this as quickly as possible. so, if you would kindly SHUT UP, that would be appreciated.' My Mom said. Way to go Mom! She was the only person in District five that could talk to Thorne that way, AND get away with it. Any ordinary person would be beaten for it.  
'hmm... Fine. But how about YOU shut up, and just watch!' Thorne growled, grinning.

I feel tense as I watch the old, frail President Snow stumbled up to the Capitol stage, with the aid of his granddaughter, Aggatha Snow. she had become more public since Snow became so weak, but he made it perfectly clear that she had no say in his actions. she was there purely as an aid.  
'Hey, Buddy, are you ok?' Billie asks me, and I then realise I had been crying.  
'Umm... yeah, I'm fine,' I lie. I am Absolutely terrified. Like everyone else in Panem, I have NOO idea what the Quell will be like this year. It could be like the earlier Quells (the first one, the People of the Districts had to _elect_ the Tributes, second, there was _twice_ the number of Tributes Reaped for the Games, and the last one, the seventy-fifth, the Tributes were Reaped from a pool of previous Victors from the previous games were reaped. That one caused a HUGE commosion in the Capitol). But President Snow always made sure that the games were different and more interesting each year. Maybe people 22 - 28 can be reaped this year? Or maybe its you have to bring a loved one in? Maybe they will only reap 12 Tributes this year? Or... No, I won't think that.  
'Isaac, It's gonna be ok, buddy. you're not going to be reaped, so understand, whatever the quell twist is... your safe from it,' Billie said, uncertainly. I understood that he was unsure... he was probably just as terrified as me.  
'Okay, I've accepted a little bit of chatter, but now enough is enough! Be quiet!' boomed Thorne.  
'Keep your shirt on, We know, Thorne. But you'll understand that we have never not watched it. Our family is the LEAST of your problems!' Dad boomed.  
Thorne looked startled, but he finished with a soft, 'Good point,' and we sat in silence for what seemed like ages. 'But please, be quiet. President Snow is about to start his speech.

President Snow finaly reached the top of the stairs. He turned to Aggatha then issued an order to her, which was clearly 'sit down', as she nodded and took a seat at the back of the stage. Snow scanned the cheering Capitol crowd, then smiled. 'Citizens of Panem! Upon us is a great time of rememberance, regret, punishment, and to me, forgiveness,' Snow paused to to take in the screams of the crazed capitol, and I think to myself, _regret and punishment, I get, but the Hunger Games certainly aren't for rememberance and forgiveness. _'Today marks the preporation for a huge milestone in the Hunger Games history!' Snow continued. 'Today marks the begining of the one-hundreth annual hunger games, the FOURTH QUARTER QUELL! And, as per usual, there will be a change in the running in the Games, to be announced later today!' he pauses again, this time, he coughs into a blood red hankerchief, which I'm having a hard time deciding whether it's _blood_ thats making the hankerchief that colour, or if its just the colour of the fabric. I turn and stare at Billie, and mouth, _How can he be so happy to see so many people die?_ Billie casts a depressed look on me and mouths, _I don't know. be quiet and watch._

When Snow finaly stops coughing, he stand up straight and says, 'But before that, I would like to give a quick thankyou to all the workers in the districts, for being so loyal to the capitol, and respecting that ever important agreement in the Treaty of Treason. From the bottom of all of the capitol peoples hearts, we thankyou for helping and supplying all our needs throughout Panem!' _T__hankyou for working your buts off to supply food and clothing through out capitol, and you dont even get half of what you made! And we'll repay you by killing off twenty-three children from the districts in a brutal fight to the death! So forgiving!Such Fun! _I think to myself, bitterly. Ohh, I wish that these games never existed. I wish it didn't kill my brothers. I wish that they were right here next to me.

Snow FINALY finishes his pointless thankyou, ...and starts rambolling on about why we have the hunger games (because of the rebellion 100 years ago), and the chaos it reminds us of (Millions of people dead, the loss of a whole district, capitol _almost_ lost, etc.). After his half an hour speech, he finaly reaches the daunting part of the Quarter Quell festival televise. The Quell rule change. 'Now, without further adue, It is time, citizens of Panem, for the Quell Announcement! Aggatha, would you please... Aggatha? AGGATHA!' Aggatha snow had fallen asleep at the back of the stage, which made Missie laugh. Snow shouted a final, 'AGGATHA!' and Aggatha finaly woke up, falling of the chair. Snow and Aggatha had a quick chat, then Aggatha nodded and ran off the stage. 'Sorry, my _hopeless_ granddaughter!' Snow laughed, and the rest of the capitol did, too. Aggatha ran back on stage, but this time with an old box, with small words engraved on the box:

**QUARTER QUELL**  
**HAPPY HUNGER GAMES, AND MAY ALL THE ODDS BE**  
**_EVER_ IN YOUR FAVOUR!**

I was startelled when Snow oppened the box. The first Presedent alive to see the first hunger games CLEARLY planed for centuries of games, because the bocks was filled with about 500 Quell rule changes. President Snow reached in too the box, and my heart started racing. I feel tears running down from my eyes again and I turn to see that Billie, and both Mom and Dad were crying too. Snow pulled out one slip, and read out what was on the paper. The capitol screamed in joy, and cheered in exitment.

'NO! That CAN'T be! Never... NEVER EVER!' Billie shouts, crying hysterically. Mum and dad were crying, too, both hugging eachother.

Me? I was Laughing in relief. Billie was DEFINANTLY no going in. Suddenly, my Laugh turned into a strangeled cough as relizeation dawned on me. President Snow had read out my last fear... he endangered my life...

Because he read out, 'This year, the one-hundreth annual hunger games, to represent the number of children that died in that pointless rebellion, Children the age of nine to fifteen can be reaped into the games!'

It's a pool of children the age of 9-15. I'm 10 years old. I have a chance of being reaped into the 4th quarter quell

I get up, and storm up to my room, pushing past Thorne on my way. I hate the peacekeepers. I hate the Hunger Games. I hate the stupid capitol, living in their top-class, well furbished homes eating probably their third meal in one day, while we suffer from starvation, and live on the verge of death! I sit on my bed and just let myself cry. I cry in frustration. I cry in fear. I cry because no matter what I seem to feel like trash. I cry because I feel for Missie. Missie who didn't understand. who didn't understand that people die in the Capitols games. who didn't understand why everyone older than her (exept for Thorne) was crying. And who certainly didn't understand how much danger I was in... how I might dissapear like my brothers. That thought I couldn't handle. How bad Missie might get if I die in the games. I hope nothing hapens... to me, or anyone else I love...

After about fifteen minutes, there is a knock on the door. 'What!' I grunt.  
'Brother Billie requesting permission to enter?' Billie says.  
'Permission granted,' I grunt. Billie enters cautiously, then sits on the bed next to me. He wraps his arm around me, and I lean against his chest. 'It's gonna be okay, you're name's only gonna be in there once, and who knows what the chances are,' He said quickly and sadly.  
'I know, its just... Why? Why did it HAVE to be that?' I choke out through my tears. 'Five hundred possibilities, and it HAD to be one like that!' Billie and I sit in silence for ages, about two hours, with me leaning into his chest. We could be here forever, away from harm, away from danger, and hide the rest of our lives. but I knew I could never do that.

Suddenly, Billie straightens up, and pulls me off his chest. 'I've got an... Well, a... yes, an idea. I'll be back in a minute,' he says, standing, and then leaves the room.  
'What could it be, I wonder?' I say, softly. There's thumping of Billies feet bounding down the stairs, a soft mumble, then I hear a much louder rapid conversation downstairs:

'You've got kids, too, thorne. you can understand!' Billie says.  
'Yes. But I have other methods of training them for the games,' Thorne replies.  
'YOUR A PEACEKEEPER! AND HEAD PEACEKEEPER AT THAT!'  
'That doesn't change my authorities-'  
'PFFT! OF COURSE IT DOES! you could just tell all the others to back off and let us pass!'  
'Actually, I-' 'THORNE! listen,' Mom shouts.  
'Please, just let me take him,' Billie cries.  
'I said before, I can't. I'm sorry,' Thorne sighs.  
'You like my Mom, right?' 'I do, bu-' 'Well, she would LOVE to see Isaac return after the game if he goes in. The best way to show her affection would be to let me go with Isaac,'  
Theres a long pause, then Thorne says, 'Fine. four days, and four days only,'  
'Thankyou!' Billie says in relief, then I hear him bounding back up the stairs. He bursts back into the room, with a triumphant grin on his face. 'Pack your things,' he shouts.  
'Why? Where are we going?' I ask, confused.  
Billie grins even more hysterically, then laughs, 'we're going camping.'


End file.
